


Darkened Waters

by Pansychic27213



Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [10]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And Phantom's the "bad" one, Danny gets split, Drabble, Gen, I don't know, Kind of up for adoption?, Old fanfic transfer from Fanfiction.net, Platonic Yandere?, Yandere?, creepy?, fluff?, protective phantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pansychic27213/pseuds/Pansychic27213
Summary: Danny wakes up to a situation where his human half has been split from his ghost half again...But something's different about Phantom this time...
Relationships: Danny Phantom & Danny Fenton
Series: Fanfic Transfers (2016 Edition) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594552
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Darkened Waters

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published: 08/11/2016
> 
> I tagged this as "Kind of up for adoption?" because if anyone wants to continue it, it'd be totally okay with that. I had an idea I just wanted to throw out there, and I have no intention of adding to this.

Danny made soft sounds as he began to awake. Everything ached, and he wondered if he'd be faking smile after smile again today. Slowly, he sat up. He whimpered sharply when his ribs creaked, slamming his eyes shut.

"Shh, shh, Danny," a soothing voice drifted over him. Weightless arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his face was buried in someone's neck. He hiccuped. Why was he so upset? This was normal for him... As _normal_ as he could get...

A sob forced its way from his throat. Everything felt very heavy suddenly. He wept into his benefactor's chest. A chilly hand swept over his head, comforting him.

"I know, Danny. It's been so hard. It's okay now. I'll take care of you. You won't ever have to worry again," fingers slipped over the side of his face like water. Danny slowly opened his eyes and looked up into the face of his ghost half.

"H-How-" he managed through the tears, sniffling heavily.

"It happened last night. Desiree got the idea to separate us. You took quiet a few hits, but I defeated her and sent her back to the Ghost Zone. How're you feeling?" Phantom explained.

"Horrible!" Danny hiccuped again, trying for a smile. Phantom didn't seem to understand and just swept the human into his arms.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you never have to feel like this again."

"Phantom?" Danny whispered. He was a little confused, but mostly concerned. He wasn't sure his ghost half should be acting like this, even if it was very comforting and nice.

"I know how hard it's been for you. You feel like no one's listening to you, to your silent cries for help, but I have. The slipping grades, the detentions, the "disappearances". I hear what no one else does," the ghost cuddled him a little. "It's stressful, becoming a teenage superhero. There's so many things people just don't consider!"

"Yeah, but-" Danny fumbled.

"And now you don't have to worry about those things. You can go back to being normal and I'll take care of you and everything else."

"I don't-"

"I'll make you feel safe and happy and _wanted_ for the first time in a year, and it will be wonderful! I've always wanted to take care of someone on a personal level-"

"But what about you?" Danny interrupted. He played with the hem of his shirt, hiding his face as wave after wave of anxiety crashed over him. "If I can't handle it, how are you going to?"

"I won't have to turn in home, or bother with friends, or worry about our parents' opinions," Phantom assured. "You're so sweet. I'm glad this happened."

"I guess? But are you su-"

"Yes. I want to take care of you. I'll protect the city and help you feel better. You _need_ this."

"I-I guess..."

**Author's Note:**

> SO! For anyone who wasn't clear on what was happening, Phantom and Fenton got split. But instead of having a "fun" side and a "work" side, the two of them get split into "no emotion, all strength, and all bad impulses," and "all emotion, no strength, pure fluffball."
> 
> Phantom gets really protective of Fenton and vows to protect this sweet bab. I did not intend for it to be romantic, because this personally isn't a ship that I, uh, ship. But Phantom still acts like a yandere and does creepy things to keep Fenton safe.
> 
> Question of the Update!: If you continued this story, how would you do it? Would it be a tragedy? A fluff piece? Crack? If anyone wants to write a continuation of this, that would be fine with me.


End file.
